1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping tool for chain ends of accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to a clamping tool for clamping ends of a chain portion of accessories, which are formed from a chain or has a chain-shaped part, such as a necklace, a bracelet, an anklet and the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, proposed have been clamping tools, one of which uses a spring and is referred to as a pulling ring type and the other of which uses a planer spring and is referred to as an insert type, and the like.
[Literature 1] JP-A-08-126506
Literature 1, for example, discloses an example of the pulling ring type clamping tool. In Literature 1, disclosed is a clamping tool for a necklace or the like in which a fixed disk provided with a clamping ring having a penetrating hole and an inserting hole having a notched part is fitted with a rotary disk provided with an inserting hole having a notched part.
[Literature 2] JP-A-09-289911
In Literature 2, disclosed is a clamping tool for a necklace or the like comprising a male member provided with a projection whose tip is expanded and a female member provided with a channel part capable of fitting the projection in. One end of the channel part is opened to the outer periphery of the female member and a spring wire is formed on an inner side of the channel part so that the projection of the male member can be snap-fitted to the channel part.
The clamping tool disclosed in Literature 1, however, applies a way of interlocking a pair of interlocking members by visual observation. The interlocking members are actually so small that the pair of interlocking members cannot be easily located in proper positions with respect to each other to be interlocked. Further, in the case of accessories such as a necklace in which a clamping tool is interlocked behind a neck of a person putting the accessory on, an interlocking operation cannot be visually observed, so that it is especially difficult to carry out the interlocking operation. Moreover, it is also difficult to confirm whether the interlocking members are properly interlocked or not.
On the other hand, an object of the clamping tool disclosed in Literature 2 is to simplify interlock of the clamping tool. As can be seen from description of “perform attachment and detachment (of the male member to the female member) by feeling without looking” in Literature 2, however, the male member and the female member should be located at proper interlocking positions with respect to each other by groping. This means that the operation in Literature 2 is substantially almost same as that of the related art disclosed in Literature 1 in difficulty of the operation and confirmation whether the interlocking members are properly interlocked or not.
In accordance with the reasons mentioned above, the clamping tools disclosed in Literatures 1 and 2 are troublesome in properly interlocking, and in addition, are difficult in confirmation whether the interlocking members are properly interlocked or not. Moreover, as a result of the difficulty, there have been many cases that a necklace or the like is put on without properly interlocking the interlocking members and this causes unconscious loss of the necklace.